


Just For Tonight

by Dragon_Scribe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Scribe/pseuds/Dragon_Scribe
Summary: It wasn't often that Sanji had nightmares.





	Just For Tonight

Sanji’s eyes snapped open, focusing on wood-paneled ceiling of the men’s quarters on the Thousand Sunny. His chest felt tight, his breath coming out in shaky pants as he sat up. The room was full of the deep snores of his nakama, all still asleep. Images from his nightmare flashed before his eyes and he dropped his head into his hands. As his pounding heart began to slow once more, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. He struggled to shake the memories before he swung his legs over the side of his hammock and eased himself to the floor, careful not to disturb his sleeping companions. His legs nearly gave out from underneath him as he grabbed his jacket, cigarettes and light, glancing to a certain swordsman before leaving the room. With a hazy determination, he pulled on his jacket and forced himself to cross the deck. The night was a cold one: the crew having been sailing just past a winter island. Sanji clamped down on the shiver that almost shook through his body and moved to the ladder that leads up to the crow’s nest.

Nami was sitting on the bench next to the telescope, leaning back comfortably as she stared out the window.

“Nami-san,” Sanji called. She jumped; her head snapping toward him with an irritated glare before she realized it was Sanji, her face morphing to confusion.

“What is it, Sanji-kun?”

“I can take over watch. Go ahead and get some sleep,” he told her, walking further into the room.

“Huh? Are you sure?” She asked, eyebrows curving up in question. He gave her a bright smile.

“Of course! It wouldn’t be gentlemanly if I allowed a beautiful lady to lose even a wink of sleep if I could help it.” Before she could argue, her face contorted in a yawn. When she opened her eyes again, she stared at him, looking for something he didn’t know.

“If you’re sure, then alright.” She sighed, standing up and stretching. Sanji shook a cigarette out of its box and put it to his lips.

“Good night, Sanji-kun,” Nami smiled sleepily, which he returned as she passed him before she disappeared down the ladder. He stayed standing, his body stiff as he pulled out his lighter and ignited the end of his cigarette. Taking in a long drag, he allowed his lungs to fill to the point of burning before breathing out again. He managed to move to the window, dropping to the floor and leaning his head against the wall.

It wasn’t often that he had nightmares. To be truthful, he doesn’t remember having one since he joined the Straw Hats. When he was a child, they were haunting memories from before he was saved. His time before he escaped with Zeff and the terrifying days where he felt his body withering away from starvation. But tonight’s was different.

Extinguishing his finished cigarette in a nearby ashtray, he quickly lit another one and inhaled. Sanji loved his nakama and he would give his life in a second to protect any of them. Another cigarette was squished and another was lit. It could very well be his greatest fear to lose them. And his brain knew that and used it to betray him, creating a horrific scene in his sleep where the ones he loved were cut down while he could do nothing but watch. Remembering the sight of his friends dead and dying in front of him made his soul hurt more than any wound he had ever experienced. To top off all of the pain, his nightmare seemed to drag on the suffering of Zoro. It hadn’t been too long since he and the marimo had admitted that there was something between them, so seeing the usually proud man desperately crawling towards Sanji, face twisted in agony, made tears come to his eyes. He squeezed them shut and his breath caught in his throat. The smoke still in his windpipe seemed to choke him as he coughed, trying to clear his airway. His hand clawed into his shirt, just above his chest as he finally managed to breath clearly again.

“Oi,” A deep voice grunted, making Sanji look up tiredly. Zoro stood at the entrance, his dark eye boring into Sanji’s.

“What is it, Marimo?” the cook asked, taking a long drag of the cigarette before dumping it with the others in the tray. Zoro didn’t say anything as he moved further into the room, towards him. “If I woke you up, sorry. Go back to bed.” He continued, resisting the urge to look away from the green-haired man. Sanji watched cautiously as Zoro approached the bench and sat down next to him. Before Sanji could question what he was doing, Zoro wrapped his arm around his shoulders and yanked his body towards him. Sanji yelped as his head found itself awkwardly pressed into the crook of Zoro’s neck, the swordsman’s arm holding him close. The cook’s face burned as he leaned against him.

“What the hell, stupid marimo? You should be sleeping, not up here—“

“Cook,” he was interrupted and the uncommonly soft tone made Sanji stop talking. “I heard you crying out. In your sleep.” Zoro murmured, making Sanji stiffen.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. A hand reached up to cradle his head, sturdy fingers gracefully running through his hair.

“You don’t need to apologize.” They were simple words but they made the knot in Sanji’s chest disappear. Slowly, he moved closer to Zoro, burying his face in the swordsman’s neck as he comfortingly brushed through his hair. “Get some sleep.” Zoro told him, quietly. Sanji swung his legs to lie over the other man’s lap, allowing himself to relax completely against Zoro.

“Good night, marimo,” he whispered, nudging his head into his neck softly.

“Good night, cook,” Was his response, as he was held tighter. Closing his eyes, he basked in the heat of his partner and allows the warmth to lull him to sleep. The last thing he remembered was a gently kiss to the top of his head and a small smile coming to his face as he begged any possible enemies to leave them be, just for tonight.


End file.
